


once more, finally

by spheeris1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Longing, Love, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: Villanelle P.O.V. // drabble // Villanelle has never taken this much time with anyone or anything.





	once more, finally

/ / /

_you won't admit you love me_  
_and so how am I ever to know_  
_you always tell me_  
_perhaps perhaps perhaps_

“Are you okay?”  
“I don't know...”

Villanelle has never taken this much time with anyone or anything. She's never cared to, easily growing impatient and then drifting quickly into intense boredom. Once she is bored, then the show is over and all she wants is to go home.

But here she is, once more, with Eve.

_a million times I've asked you_  
_and then I ask you over again_  
_you only answer_  
_perhaps perhaps perhaps_

Eve. Eve. Eve.

Such a ridiculous, tedious, and amazing distraction. Gorgeous and annoying. Oh so tempting and oh so frustrating. Villanelle wakes up to her, falls asleep to her, dreams of her, and then does it all over again.

Eve. Eve. Eve.

Once more on Villanelle's bed, disheveled and lost and stripped of a few dedicated lies. Eve, looking at her and searching and seeking and it takes every single shred of restraint that Villanelle has to not lean forward and kiss Eve's stupid stupid lips.

_if you can't make your mind up_  
_we'll never get started_  
_and I don't wanna wind up_  
_being parted, broken-hearted_

Villanelle watches Eve talk, listens to the movement of Eve's coat as it slowly lowers to the floor, and so her own heart begins to beat louder. She answers Eve's questions honestly – as honest as she can, which might not be that honest – and she marvels at the downturn of Eve's mouth, disappointment and need like a swatch of dark color against Eve's tantalizing skin, and Villanelle's head is swimming with delight. Absolute fucking delight, bordering on demented in the way joy floods her body at bothering Eve. 

At driving Eve crazy. At keeping Eve guessing. At having all of Eve's attention, good and bad and otherwise. At having Eve here, close and by her side once more.

_so if you really love me, say yes_  
_but if you don't dear, confess_  
_and please don't tell me..._

Because Eve is the most fascinating creature in the entire universe. Because Villanelle cannot be without her. Because they are soulmates, cut from the same terrible cloth, and oh how Villanelle has secretly ached for this day.

Because Eve is hers and she belongs to Eve, too. And surely the woman sees this? Finally? Right now, once more staring endlessly into Villanelle's eyes...

_...perhaps perhaps perhaps_

/ / /

**(end)**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been an odd day. But I was sad by Doris Day's passing yesterday, heard this song for the first time in forever, and pictured these two fools in a dance. Just not a literal dance, though. Also, that one 2.07 promo.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Go listen to 'Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps' and enjoy. Cheers.


End file.
